


[Fanart] Fox doodles

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various TFC doodles and drawings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (insp. for the third pic [here](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/136689536190/jollllyjackson-jollllyjackson-i-was-at-an-ap))

*** * ***

*** * ***

*** * ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/148873008660/so-i-wanted-to-draw-myself-some-foxes-it-was)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coach isn't paid enough for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/148668750460/wymack-neil-if-the-media-puts-a-camera-on-you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/148898003485/theyre-not-paying-him-enough-for-this-i-started)


	3. Chapter 3

  


...

  
_Keep it if you can. You and I both know it won’t last long._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/148967631075/keep-it-if-you-can-you-and-i-both-know-it-wont)


	4. Chapter 4

*** * ***

*** * ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/149080211505/here-you-have-some-more-sketchy-andreils-before-i)


	5. Chapter 5

*** * ***

*** * ***

*** * ***

*** * ***

*** * ***

*** * ***

*** * ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/149189266010/update-tfc-is-still-consuming-my-soul-heres)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> half of these were inspired by some shows/tumblr posts. follow the link above to see the list.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something for [Lessons in Cartography](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6002205/chapters/13786794) and Wymack's typical day with the foxes.

  


*** * ***

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/149403437815/this-was-not-what-i-was-supposed-to-post-next-but)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Neil has a bit of a hard time during his final year at PSU and Andrew is a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [insp. 1](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/143330120595)   
>  [insp. 2](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/149422477955/andrew-last-week-neil-died-because-he-doesnt)

  


*** * ***

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/149885899735/ill-be-back-with-palmetto-99-at-some-point-but)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken shenanigans in Columbia where three idiots wanted to reconnect with their inner child and then promptly passed out. The only sober people in the company decided to commemorate this event with a photo that can currently be found on the wall in the Foxhole Court’s lounge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank [Team Rocket](http://67.media.tumblr.com/36181c246d6b1857d935ae316981fa01/tumblr_inline_oa03khP2qC1r9kga6_500.png) for the inspiration.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/150325440220/drunken-shenanigans-in-columbia-where-three-idiots)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s exactly one year after Neil was taken to Baltimore and he’s not fine. But he thinks things aren’t as bad as they could be.

  


  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/151344640710/its-exactly-one-year-after-neil-was-taken-to)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of 'never have I ever' with the Foxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/151533483015/foxvvixen-theres-so-many)

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/151856055865/poor-baby-is-a-little-bit-overwhelmed-during-his)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew Minyard, The King of Romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://andthenthingsgotfunny.tumblr.com/post/140080042864/andrew-you-look-nice-i-want-to-kiss-you-neil)

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/153052286410/i-just-cant-draw-andrew-consistently-oh-well)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A post-sparring heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://neiljorts10.tumblr.com/post/152640047081/renee-so-how-are-you-feeling-lately-andrew)

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/153746732290/a-post-sparring-heart-to-heart-insp)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Woes of Matthew Donovan Boyd](http://honorarystar.tumblr.com/post/153822215333) and a friendly reminder that Andrew could probably bench press any member of his team (except maybe Matt).

  


  


*** * ***

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/154040522755/the-woes-of-matthew-donovan-boyd-and-a-friendly)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [local drunk twin encounters a mirror](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/154162942110/exy-king-hatehateslove-exy-king-the-dumbest)   
>  [neil's change of heart](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/148896073345/feistiest-book-1-neil-lmao-who-cares-about)   
>  [see u in hell](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/143260541190)

  


  


  


* * * 

  


  


* * * 

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/154430383085/laryngitis-is-killing-me-so-i-made-these-to-make)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/151796909800/backliners-kevin-finds-one-of-those-fist-sized)   
> 

  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/154733906340/the-bouncy-ball-incident-that-didnt-happen-no)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.] 1](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/152037100820/neil-i-will-stay-and-protect-kevin-no-matter)   
>  [[insp.] 2](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/151876819445/riko-moriyama-they-call-me-the-raven)   
> 

  


  


  


  


And a bonus with one Richard Campbell Gansey III as the special guest, because fuck Riko Moriyama:

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/154991766150/insp-and-a-bonus-because-fuck-riko-moriyama)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/154687216530/neil-the-stars-look-beautiful-tonight-kevin)   
> 

  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/155574210175/insp)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://lailadermott.co.vu/post/150323567470/can-we-get-some-foxes-have-a-vine-action-i-think)   
> 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **spoiler:** he is and he does, especially since neil never fails to do something like this every time aaron says some homophobic shit.  
> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/155872238435/spoiler-he-is-and-he-does-especially-since-neil)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://lailadermott.co.vu/post/150323567470/can-we-get-some-foxes-have-a-vine-action-i-think)

  


*** * ***

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/156187345335/and-a-couple-more-from-this-post)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/157036270225/betsy-whats-upsetting-you-andrew-hes-always)   
> 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/157110172445/insp)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I read [this post](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/151837106485/lysander-au-lune-wait-its-mentioned-that) I remember [this scene from Lilo & Stitch](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/68866952333). Andrew and Stitch are about the same size too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next time Wymack’s doing shopping he buys a carton of half-and-half and he doesn’t even realize he’s done it until he gets back home.  
> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/157534380575/the-next-time-wymacks-doing-shopping-he-buys-a)


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/159115868785/allison-gives-neil-a-new-workout-outfit)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.] 1](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/158630768700/neil-andrew-andrew-what-neil-breathe-if-you)   
>  [[insp.] 2](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/154072287120)   
>  [[insp.] 3](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/154072482230/danwere-not-naming-our-first-child)   
>  [[insp.] 4](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/153266919245/kevin-yeah-all-the-foxes-work-together-and-we-all)   
> 

 

 

 

  

*   *   *

 

  

*   *   * 

 

 

 

*   *   *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/159684639980/inspo-list-andrew-is-a-stubborn-little-shit-nicky)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.] 1](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/160025755860/nicky-what-are-you-doing-tonight-andrew)   
>  [[insp.] 2](http://neiljostcnn.tumblr.com/post/159568319335/katelyn-theres-only-one-thing-worse-than)   
> 

 

*   *   *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/163844794015/its-the-middle-of-the-night-and-too-fucking-hot)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/151991762525/beclawse-tweets-that-all-have-endings-that-you)   
> 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/164373422625/i-said-i-was-done-with-dick-jokes-for-now-i)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/157703293400/genderists-genderists-genderists-for-every)   
> 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/168362878310/how-kevin-day-was-killed-by-his-own-fans-insp)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://lailadermott.co.vu/post/150323567470/can-we-get-some-foxes-have-a-vine-action-i-think)

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/168391002235/neil-staring-into-the-camera-like-hes-on-the)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drawing neil and andrew next to a giant like matt is difficult when you don’t know shit about stuff like anatomy or proportions

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yeah, i’m messing around with designs for neil and andrew _again_ )  
> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/168618887625/drawing-these-two-next-to-a-giant-like-matt-is)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil Gets His Ass Kicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/163219774340)

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/169154563080/neil-gets-his-ass-kicked-insp)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for murdering my son Neil in that last chapter (but not for roasting Riko, because fuck Riko) and I decided to make it up to him.  
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/169163799290/i-felt-bad-for-murdering-my-son-neil-in-that-last)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](https://hazza-weasley.tumblr.com/post/168402055449/thejostenminyardrivalry-neil-josten-says-you?is_related_post=1)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/169190532145/insp)


	32. Chapter 32

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/169201554405/since-the-last-cuddle-attempt-ended-with-a-swat-i)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/168600897840)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/169955582230/you-boys-asking-for-a-beatin-insp)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/163012681375)

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/170072257660/insp)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/150084822330/late-dawnsandearly-sunsets-i-feel-this-on-a)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/171667850535/i-forgot-that-i-had-this-thing-in-my-drawer)


End file.
